Age is Just Number
by GabyGaluh
Summary: Seperti kebanyakan orang bilang 'Umur Hanyalah Angka'. {Summary for This Chapter} "Bisakah… Xingie mengemut senjata berbahaya hyung?" -Joonmyun. Warning: PEDO!Joonmyun, Chibi!Yixing. SULAY.
1. Chapter 1

"Nak Suho...?" Panggil sosok berjubah putih dengan kalung beraksen Salib yang melingkari lehernya kepada sosok yang masih saja asik berdiam diri di salah satu bangku taman yang memang disediakan oleh pihak Gereja kepada jemaat yang ingin beristirahat di taman belakang Gereja tersebut.

"Ya, Pastur?" Balas sosok yang diketaui bernama Suho itu.

"Apa hari ini kau sibuk dengan urusan perusahaanmu?"

"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa Pastur?"

"Apa kau mau ikut Pastur mengunjungi panti asuhan?"

Suho hanya mengembangkan senyum tipis miliknya. Raut wajahnya kini menunjukan ekspresi bahagia yang sangat jelas. "Tentu saja aku mau, Pastur"

**.**

**GG**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Age is Just Number.<strong>

**Author: GabyGaluh.**

**Disclaimer: Character yang ada di sini bukan milik saya, tetapi fanfiction ini murni dari pemikiran saya. Terima kritik dan saran, tetapi tidak melayani Bashing Chara.**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff.**

**Casts: Zhang Yixing (Lay), Kim Joonmyun (Suho), and You Can Find It.**

**Pairing: SuLay.**

**Warning: PEDO!Suho, Chibi!Yixing, OCC Tingkat Akut, Typo Bertebaran, Failed Chibi, _Kyungsoo lebih tua daripada Yixing._**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**GG**

**.**

"Huaaa... Joonmyun _hyung_ datang lagi..."

"Suho _oppa_, Yeonnie melindukan _oppa_"

"_Hyung _tampan, apa kau membawakan makanan untuk Minnie?"

"Suho _hyung_... Kyungie masak cookies untuk hyung"

Sambutan dari anak-anak panti langsung saja menyapa dirinya begitu kedua kakinya menapaki pintu masuk panti asuhan ini. Senyuman bak seorang malaikat terus saja terpatri di bibir kissable-nya. Tampak kedua tangannya kini penuh dengan berkantung-kantung makanan dan mainan yang baru saja di beli-nya di salah satu mall yang sebenarnya adalah satu cabang dari beribu-ribu cabang perusahaan milik keluarganya dahulu.

"Baiklah... Karena kebetulan _hyung_ sedang lapar. Jadi, Kajja semuannya kita makan... _Hyung _membawa makanan yang banyak untuk kalian semua!" Teriak Suho sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi barang bawaannya.

"YEY! AYO _HYUNG_..."

Sontak banyak anak-anak yang kini mulai berebutan mengantar Suho ke ruang makan yang terdapat di panti asuhan tersebut. Tak jarang banyak anak-anak yang selalu berucap 'terima kasih' untuk Suho secara berulang-ulang.

Sang Pastur yang melihat kelakuan para anak di panti asuhan itu hanya tersenyum kecil sambil sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedikit merasa bersalah pada Suho yang kini menjadi bahan berebutan antar para penghuni panti.

Namun, tak lama dialihkan pandangannya menuju sosok yang sedari tadi tetap setia berdiri di belakangnya.

"Suster Kang?" Panggilnya terhadap sosok di belakangnya.

"Ya, Pastur Lee?"

"Bagaimana dengan keseharian anak baru itu?"

"Ah... Maksud Pastur, Zhang Yixing?"

"Iya, bagaimana dengan keseharian Zhang Yixing?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, Hanya saja..."

"Ya?"

"...Sampai saat ini temannya baru Do Kyungsoo seorang"

Tampak sang pastur menghela nafasnya pelan. "Tak apa, dirinya masih baru disini"

**.**

**GG**

**.**

"Joonmyun _hyung_... Ayo kue-nya dimakan"

"Tidak, _Oppa_ ini dimakan donat-nya"

"Huh? Taeyeon _Eonnie_, Joonmyun _oppa_ jangan dikasih donat. Ini, Joonmyun _oppa _dimakan kimbap-nya"

"Minnie, Yeonni, Yoona-ya! Suho _hyung _sudah beljanji akan memakan cookies-nya Kyungie, jadi Suho _hyung_ tidak akan memakan makanan yang kalian belikan itu" Sahut sosok yang kini duduk di bangku kedua di sebelah kanan Suho, tak lupa dengan tangan mungilnya yang tampak membawa piring berisikan cookies buatannya.

Suho yang sedari tadi melihat pertengkaran kecil itu hanya tertawa kecil. Sungguh, dirinya sangat merindukan tingkah lucu para penghuni panti yang selalu saja berhasil membuatnya tertawa.

_SREK!_

Suho yang sedari tadi asik tertawa pun sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok mungil yang kini tampak kesusahan untuk duduk di bangku sebelah kanannya. Tepat diantara dirinya dan Kyungsoo yang masih beradu argumen bersama Taeyeon dan Yoona.

DEG~

Suho terpaku di tempatnya. Tangannya kini mulai merambat kearah kiri dadanya. Berusaha menenangkan debaran salah satu organ vitalnya yang sejak menatap wajah indah itu terus berdetak dengan kencangnya. Hatinya berdesir ketika menatap wajah manis nan lucu milik sosok mungil itu yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan polos.

Jujur, perasaan ini baru dirasakannya kembali setelah bertahun-tahun dirinya melupakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta.

Eh?

Jatuh Cinta?

Pada anak kecil?

Oke, kalian boleh menampar Suho sekarang.

**.**

**GG**

**.**

"Cenapa cemua menatap Xingie begitu?" Celetuk sosok mungil yang duduk disebelah Suho tepat di bangku yang baru saja ditariknya untuk diduduki.

"Karena Xingie jelek tidak boleh duduk disitu" Celetuk Taeyeon yang duduk di seberang bangku Yixing.

Sontak perkataan Taeyeon langsung saja diangguki oleh beberapa penghuni panti.

"Huh? Yeonnie _Nonna_ jahat"

"Yeonnie akan jahat sama orang jelek, Weee" Balas Taeyeon sambil mejulurkan lidahnya kearah Yixing.

Yixing hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya. Bulir-bulir bening tampak akan jatuh dari mata indahnya itu.

Suho yang sedari melihat kejadian itu hanya mampu menatap iba Yixing. Ingin rasanya dirinya memeluk sosok mungil Yixing yang tampak akan menangis. Baru saja tangannya akan terulur untuk memeluk Yixing. Namun, dirinya langsung mengurungkan niatnya begitu mendengar pekikan Yixing yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu.

"HUA! COOCIES BUATAN KYUNGIE _YUNG_!"

Yixing yang sedari kecil memang penggila cookies itu langsung saja mengulurkan tangannya menuju piring yang terletak di depan Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya.

_PLAK!_

Namun, entah kenapa Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya itu langsung saja menepis tangannya dari cookies kesukaannya yang bahkan belum dirinya sentuh.

"Jangan dimakan! Cookies-nya cuma buat Suho _hyung _seorang"

Yixing yang baru pertama kali diperlakukan kasar oleh Kyungsoo langsung menundukan kepalanya. Diliriknya sekitarnya yang menatap tajam kearahnya. Air mata mulai tampak kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Bahu kecilnya pun mulai tampak bergetar.

Namun, Yixing merasa sebuah tangan kekar mengangkat tubuhnya menuju pangkuan pemilik tangan tersebut. Dirasakanya usapan tangan disekitar belakang punggungnya. Tak lupa hembusan nafas yang menyapa pucuk kepalanya.

"Xingie jangan menangis, eoh? Cookies-nya Myunnie _hyung_ sekarang buat Xingie kok" Ucap Suho sambil sesekali mengusap rambut hitam milik Yixing.

"Huh? Hics.. Jinjja? Hics.." Ucap Yixing masih dengan tersedu-sedu.

"Iya, Cookies Myunnie _hyung_ bu..."

"Tapi Kyungie membuat cookiesnya untuk Suho _hyung_!" Ucapan Suho sempat terhenti tak kala Kyungsoo dengan kesalnya langsung memotong perkataannya.

"Kalau begitu, Kyungie harus relaiin cookies-nya untuk Yixingie karena hyung kasih cookies-nya untuk Yixingie, Arraseo?" Ucap Suho terhadap Kyungsoo sambil sesekali menepuk lembut kepalanya.

"Hah~ Arraseo~"

"Nah, Xingie ini cookies untukmu..." Ucap Suho yang kali ini menyuapkan Yixing yang berada di dalam pangkuannya sebuah cookies manis buatan Kyungsoo. Yixing yang disuguhkan makanan kesukaannya hanya mampu membuka mulut kecilnya. "Enak?" Tanya Suho yang hanya dibalas Yixing dengan sebuah anggukan kecil tak lupa dengan mulut yang masih asik mengunyah.

"Kalau begitu, Xingie harus mengucapkan terima kasih untuk Kyungie"

"Gomawo, Kyungie _yung_" Balas Yixing sambil melirik takut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sadar telah membuat Yixing ketakutan pun langsung tersenyum sambil mengusap pelan rambut hitam Yixing.

"Iya, Xingie"

Suho yang melihat Yixing tersenyum akibat usapan Kyungsoo pada kepalanya sontak membuat Suho gemas dan langsung mencubit pipi gembil Yixing yang tentu saja langsung saja mendapatkan pekik penuh kesakitan dari Yixing.

Sungguh. Menurut Suho, sosok dalam pangkuannya kali ini sangatlah menggemaskan.

Suho yang tersadar sedari tadi terus saja menjadi objek perhatian para panghuni panti pun sontak melepaskan cubitannya pada pipi Yixing. Lalu, berkata...

"Eh? Kenapa semuanya pada diam? Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi acara makannya"

"IYA, SUHO _HYUNG/OPPA_"

...Dan acara makan-makan itu pun kembali berjalan dengan lancar. Tentu dengan Suho yang masih menyuapi Yixing cookies buatan Kyungsoo sambil sesekali mencium pipi gembil Yixing.

Bukankah jatuh cinta itu indah? Apa lagi jatuh cinta pada sosok menggemaskan seperti Yixing. Dan kira-kira itulah pemikiran yang kini memenuhi tempurung kepala Suho.

**.**

**GG**

**.**

"Hei, Apa yang Nak Suho lakukan disini?" Sahutan dari arah belakang Suho pun membuatnya kini terpaksa menengok ke belakang guna melihat sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Ah... Suster Kang. Ada apa?"

"Harusnya saya yang bertanya seperti itu, Nak Suho. Nah... Ada apa?"

"Bukan masalah yang serius... Aku hanya ingin..."

"Ya?"

"...Ingin mengadopsi Zhang Yixing"

"Zhang Yixing? Apa Nak Suho yakin?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja Nak Suho masih 21 tahun. Apa tidak apa-apa Nak Suho membawa Yixingie yang bahkan baru berumur 5 tahun kemana-mana sambil Nak Suho berkerja mengurus perusahaan? Lagipula, Yixingie pasti akan merasa kesepian di rumah dan bukannya orang tua Nak Suho sudah lama tiada?"

Suho yang mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari suster Kang hanya terkekeh kecil. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di atas dada sambil memandang langit sore kota Seoul.

"Aku yakin aku bisa merawatnya kok, Suster Kang"

"Tapi... Nak Suho. Anda masih terlalu muda untuk mengangkat Yixing menjadi seorang anak"

"Ya. Tapi, bukannya lebih baik Suster Kang segera menyiapkan dokumen yang harus aku tanda tangani bila ingin mengadopsi Yixing? Daripada mengurusi urusan saya dan Yixing?"

"Ah, Maaf... Baiklah... Saya akan mengambil berkas-berkasnya terlebih dahulu"

Suho yang ditinggal sendirian di taman panti asuhan mulai memejamkan mata emerald-nya. Hembusan nafasnya mulai tampak teratur pertanda bahwa dirinya sungguh menikmati suasana sore hari ini. Tak lama seringaian tipis mulai terkembang dibibir kissable-nya.

_'Lagipula siapa yang mau menjadikan Xingie anakku? Aku hanya ingin menjadikan Xingie sebagai istri-ku' _Batin Suho dalam hati.

**.**

**GG**

**.**

**_EPILOG_**

"Myunnie _yung_, cita mau cemana?" Ucap Yixing di samping Suho yang tampa kebingungan karena melihat mobil motor yang hilir mudik di luar kaca mobil Joonmyun.

"Ke rumah _hyung,_ mulai sekarang Yixingie tinggal sama _hyung_"

"Cenapa tinggal cama _yung_?"

"Karena di rumah _hyung_. _Hyung_ punya banyak cookies daripada di panti asuhan" Balas Suho yang kini menghentikan laju mobilnya tak kala mobil _Audy Hitam_ miliknya telah sampai pada tujuannya, Mansion mewah milik keluarganya. "Dan semua cookies-nya hanya untuk Yixingie loh.." Lanjut Suho yang mau tak mau membuat Yixing menatap Suho dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Suho yang melihat hal itu langsung saja mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Yixing guna mengecup bibir merah darah milik Yixing yang sedari tadi terus saja menggodanya.

"GOMAWO... _YUNG_!" Pekik Yixing kegirangan. Suho yang melihat cara berterima kasih Yixing mulai tampak sedikit mengerutkan kening mulusnya.

_'Terlalu biasa'_ Batin Suho.

"Tidak, bukan begitu caranya. Ketika Yixing berterima kasih kepada Myunnie _hyung_. Yixing harus mencium _hyung_ disini" Ucap Suho sambil menunjuk kearah bibir kissable-nya. "Nah... Sekarang Yixing coba" lanjut Suho sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hu'um"

Yixing yang memang dasarnya adalah anak yang penurut, langsung saja mengecup kilat bibir kissable Suho yang tentu saja mendatangkan seringaian tipis di bibir kissable Suho.

"Hmm.. Anak pintar" ucap Suho sambil menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Yixing.

**.**

**GG**

**.**

'Seperti kebanyakan orang bilang _'Age is Just Number''_

**.**

**GG**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**Mind RnR?**

**A/N**: **_GaJe ya? Sengaja... Wkwkwkwk, fanfiction ini muncul karena sebuah VIRUS PEDO!SIWON yang Evil Senpai sebarkan dalam molekul-molekul udara di sekitar saya. Apa? PEDO!SIWON? Aku gak salah nulis kok. Memang pairing awal fanfiction ini adalah SiBum Couple. Tapi karena mau coba-coba, akhirnya aku merombak semua cast disini, ngomong-ngomong ini My Full SuLay Fanfiction. Gimana? Gimana? Aneh ya? Ya sudah, gak apa-apa. Disini gak ada maksud sama sekali untuk bashing chara ya, inget , berasa gak sih aku suka bikin Joonmyun jadi character yang aneh-aneh di fanfiction-ku?Kemarin anak-anak mesum, sekarang pedofil? Gak ya? Ya sudah. So, Mind RnR?_**


	2. Ice Cleam (Another Side From Chap 1)

"Myunnie yung?" Panggil sosok namja cilik nan manis terhadap sosok namja dewasa yang kini tengah menggendongnya sambil sesekali mencium pipi gembil-nya.

"Apa, Xingie?" Balas namja yang kini malah semakin gencar mencium pipi gembil sang namja manis.

"Xingie mau ice cleam" Pekik Yixing-sang namja cilik-girang.

"Bukannya tadi Xingie mau makan cookies, eoh? Kenapa sekarang ice cream?" Tanya Joonmyun yang kini menatap Yixing heran.

"Pococnya Xingie mau macan ice cleam!" Teriak Yixing tepat di depan wajah Joonmyun.

Joonmyun terdiam. Bukan karena marah kepada sosok yang kini berada di pelukannya, tepatnya dirinya hanya mencoba untuk menahan hasrat tak kala mata coklat Yixing kini tengah menatapnya polos.

_'Minta 'dimakan' nih Xingie'_ Batin Joonmyun mesum.

"Myunnie yung tidac cayang lagi ya cama Xingie? Macanya Myunnie yung cuma diam?" Lihir Yixing yang sedari tadi menatap Joonmyun, pancaran matanya kini mulai tampak meredup, dan kini dirinya justru mengnenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Joonmyun.

"Iya, Myunnie hyung marah sama Xingie"

Yixing yang mendengar jawaban Joonmyun pun mulai mengangkat wajahnya dari perpotongan leher Joonmyun. Mata kelamnya menatap Joonmyun dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca hampir menangis. Lirihan kata bernada 'Mianhe' terus terucap dari bibir merahnya.

Joonmyun yang melihat Yixing hampir menangis di gendongannya pun tersenyum tipis. Dielusnya pucuk kepala Yixing menggunakan salah satu tangannya yang sedari tadi menyanggah tubuh Yixing dalam gedongannya. Dikecupnya singkat bibir Yixingyang dari tadi terus saja menggodanya.

"Abisnya Xingie selalu buat Myunnie hyung terangsang" Ucap Joonmyun setelah bibir kissablenya terlepas dari bibir Yixing karena ciuman singkatnya.

Yixing tak mengerti. Dimiringkan kepalanya sambil memasang ekspresi berpikir yang justru tampak menggemaskan di mata Joonmyun.

"Telangcang itu apa?" Tanya Yixing ketika dirinya tidak menemukan jawaban apa pun dari otak cerdasnya.

"Bukan apa-apa, lupakan" Balas Joonmyun yang sekali lagi mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir Yixing. "Xingie mau ice cream kan?" Tanya Joonmyun memastikan.

"Hu'um" Balas Yixing sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah ayo kita ke kedai ice cream" Ucap Joonmyun yang kini mengarahkan kakinya menuju salah satu kedai ice cream yang tersedia di sekitar sungai Han.

_'Telangcang itu apa ya? Huh~ Xingie jadi penacalan. Apa becoc Xingie tanya cama Minnie Ceoncaengmin caja?'_ Batin si kecil, Yixing.

Tampaknya Joonmyun harus pintar-pintar mencari alasan untuk pertanyaan berutun yang akan diberikan Sungmin selaku wali kelas Yixing di taman kanak-kanak tempatnya belajar.

**.**

**GG**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Cleam (Just Another Side From 'Age is Just Number')<strong>

**Author: GabyGaluh.**

**Disclaimer: Character yang ada di sini bukan milik saya, tetapi fanfiction ini murni dari pemikiran saya. Terima kritik dan saran, tetapi tidak melayani Bashing Chara.**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff.**

**Casts: Kim (Zhang Yixing), Kim Joonmyun.**

**Pairing: SuLay.**

**Warning: PEDO!Joonmyun, Chibi!Yixing, OCC Tingkat Akut, Typo Bertebaran, Failed Chibi.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**GG**

**.**

"Nah... Ini ice cream stoberi untuk Kim Yixing yang manis" Ucap Joonmyun sambil menyondorkan 1 ember penuh ice cream bermerek Baskin-Robbins yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Huaa.. Ice cleam-nya becal cecali, yung"

Yixing yang melihat ice cream berukuran jumbo didepannya pun sontak segera mengeluarkan sendok untuk memakan ice cream didepannya.

"Ice cleam-nya... Nyam.. Nyam... Enak, yung" Ucap Yixing sambil sesekali menikmati sensasi dingin yang ditimbulnya dari ice cream yang baru saja di makanya.

"Apakah rasanya manis, Xingie?" Tanya Joonmyun yang kini duduk di sebelah Yixing yang masih asik memakan ice cream di pangkuannya.

"Manic, yung. Yung mau mencobanya?" Tawar Yixing kepada Joonmyun. Lalu memasukan sesendok besar penuh ice cream kedalam mulut kecilnya.

"Iya, hyung mau" Ucap Joonmyun yang kini tengah menatap intens Yixing.

Yixing yang mendengar jawaban Joonmyun serta merasa sedari tadi Joonmyun terus menatapnya langsung saja memberikan sendok yang dipegang-nya ke arah Joonmyun. Tampak mulut kecilnya masih sibuk menguyah.

Joonmyun tersenyum licik. Direndahkan sedikit kepalanya sehingga kini kepalanya sejajar dengan kepala Yixing yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Bukan begitu, Xingie. Tapi begini..."

Joonmyun langsung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir merah Yixing. Dilumatnya sebentar sebelum dirinya menjulurkan lidahnya masuk kemulut Yixing yang sedikit terbuka. Diambilnya sisa ice cream yang masih berada di mulut Yixing menggunakan lidah trampilnya. Setelah yakin mulut Yixing sudah bersih, disesapinya bibir Yixing sebentar yang masih saja terasa manis walaupun ice cream di mulutnya telah habis sedari tadi.

Mendapat pukulan kecil di dadanya membuat Joonmyun amat sangat terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir merah Yixing. Dipandanginya wajah merah Yixing yang kehabisan nafas.

"Yung, yang tadi cecac cecali... Yung cangat lama mencium Xingie-nya" Ucap Yixing sambil mengerucutkan bibir merahnya.

Joonmyun yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan Yixing hanya tersenyum tipis. Diusapnya pelan pipi gembil Yixing, lalu turun kearah bibir merahnya.

"Maaf, tadi ice cream-nya benar-benar terasa manis. Lihat! Bibir Xingie belepotan ice cream" Ucap Joonmyun sambil mengusap bibir mungil milik Yixingyang belepotan dengan noda ice cream. Lalu mejilatnya tanpa rasa jijik. "Tuh kan, hyung bilang apa. Ice cream-nya sangat manis, Xingie" Lanjut Joonmyun sambil balas memandang Yixing yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan polos khas anak kecil.

"Yung, itu jolok" Guman Yixing lirih.

Joonmyun tersenyum. Diusapnya pelan surai hitam Yixing yang halus itu. Lalu dikecupnya singkat bibir merah Yixing sekali lagi.

"Tidak kok, kata siapa jorok, eum?"

"Tapi menulut Xingie itu jolok, yung"

"Tidak kok. Oh iya, Xingie mau hyung belikan cookies?"

"Memangnya boleh?"

"Tentu. Xingie sudah baik selama seminggu ini"

"Hua... Gomawo, hyung" Ucap Yixing sambil mengecup singkat bibir Joonmyun.

Joonmyun tersenyum senang. Matanya tampak berbinar-binar menatap Yixing.

"Ayo..." Ucap Joonmyun sambil banguna dari posisi duduknya dan hendak membawa Yixing kedalam gendonganya.

"Ice cleam-nya, yung?" Tanya Yixing.

"Sini. Hyung bawa-kan" _Siapa tau berguna saat kita 'bermain-main' nanti_. Lanjut Joonmyun di dalam hati.

"Hu'um" Ucap Yixing yang kini telah melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di sekitar leher Joonmyun.

"Nah... Kajja"

**.**

**GG**

**.**

"Myunnie yung" Panggil Yixing sambil menyederkan tubuhnya pada punggung hangat Joonmyun.

"Ya, Xingie?"

"Punggung yung cangat hangat" Ucap Yixing sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher dan pundak Joonmyun.

"Memang, dan akan selalu hangat untuk seorang Kim Yixing" Balas Joonmyun sambil tersenyum tulus. Walau dirinya tidak yakin jika Yixing bisa melihat senyum tulusnya dari arah belakang tubuhnya.

"Yung, tadi coociec-nya enac-enac... Xingie tidac cabal untuk mencobanya di lumah" Riang Yixing sambil menghentak-hentakan tubuhnya yang sedang dalam gendongan Joonmyun sambil bertepuk tangan riang.

"Iya. Tapi setelah makan cookies-nya, Xingie langsung sikat gigi dan tidur siang ya?" Ucap Joonmyun sambil sesekali membetulkan posisi Yixing dalam gedonganya.

"Hu'um. Xingie acan melacucannya." Ucap Yixing sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Walau Joonmyun tidak dapat melihatnya, tapi setidaknya Joonmyun tau Yixing kini tengah menggangukan kepalanya. Joonmyun tersenyum lebar, atau kita bisa menyebutnya seringaian mesum khas Kim Joonmyun. "Yung, tapi cebelum tidul kita main-main dulu ya?" Lanjut Yixing yang mau tak mau membuat seringaian di bibir kissable Joonmyun semakin lebar.

_'Kebetulan ice cream-nya masih sisa'_ Batin Joonmyun mesum.

Yixing hanya menatap polos jalan didepannya. Tampaknya dirinya kurang menyadari bahwa Joonmyun kini tengah berpikiran mesum tentang dirinya. Pikiran Yixing kini tengah menerawang jauh tentang hal-hal yang dilakukan seharian ini bersama ekhem-suaminya-ekhem. Tak sadar sudut-sudut bibirnya kini tengah membuat sebuah lengkungan di bibir merah menggoda miliknya. Namun, ekspresi bahagia Yixingtak bertahan sampai beberapa menit kemudian, ekspresi kebingungan langsung saja menyelimuti raut wajahnya.

_'Xingie tadi mau nanya apa ya sama Minnie Ceoncaengmin?'_ Batin Yixing sambil menyenderkan keningnya di leher Joonmyun.

_'Huh~ Xingie sudah lupa'_ Lanjut Yixing ketika memori otaknya tidak berhasil memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang terus melintas di tempurung kepalanya.

.

.

Oke.

Beruntungnya Joonmyun karena kali ini dirinya masih dilindungi Tuhan dari ceramah Sungmin yang di yakini dapat membuat telinganya panas.

Dan...

Tentu saja Joonmyun selalu dilindungi karena bagaimana pun mesum-nya Joonmyun, dirinya tetap anak Tuhan yang selalu taat.

**.**

**GG**

**.**

**The End For This Chapter**

**A/N: Berakhir dengan GaJe-nya. Nah... Saya disini mau bikin kesepakatan. Niatnya saya bener-bener mau publish sequel 'Age is Just Number' dengan setting Yixing (Lay) berusia 12 tahun dan Suho (Joonmyun) berusia 28 tahun. Jujur saya gak ahli bikin NC (Kalau baca sih jago), jadi saya benar-benar minta maaf , saya gak bakalan nulis adegan NC dalam fanfiction itu. Nah... Justru saya akan menjelaskan bagaimana 'bermain-main' ala SuLay dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, tapi gak menjerumus ke rated M, kok. Aku gak rela Yixing 'digituiin' sama Joonmyun, kalau di grepe-grepe masih rela, rela banget malahan. So, ada yang berminat?  
><strong>

**Dan aku mau nanya, adakah bagian dari keseluruhan cerita ini yang bikin kalian berkesan? ceritakan apa ya?**


	3. Aphrodisiac

"Xingie… Bisa kau hentikan gerakanmu itu?" ucap Joonmyun yang langsung saja menghentikan Yixing dari aksi naik-turunnya di atas pangkuan Joonmyun.

"Memangnya cenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja paha hyung jadi sakit." Balas Joonmyun sambil mengelus rambut hitam Yixing.

"Cacit ya, yung? Maafin Yixing ya?" kata Yixing sambil mengelus paha Joonmyun guna mengurangi rasa sakit yang tengah dialami Joonmyun. Joonmyun pun tak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah menggemaskan Yixing.

_'__Maafkan hyung berbohong padamu, habisnya hyung terangsang akibat gerakanmu itu sih.'_ Batin Joonmyun yang kini tengah menyimak celotehan heboh Yixing tentang teman-temannya di taman kanak-kanak.

"Xingie, hyung mau ke kamar mandi dulu ya? Ada _'masalah kecil'_ yang harus hyung selesaikan. Xingie, baik-baik ya di ruang tamu, jangan dekat-dekat dengan barang yang mudah pecah, mengerti?"

"Hum~ tapi yung jangan lama-lama."

"Okay."

Joonmyun yang sudah menerima izin dari Yixing, langsung saja melesatkan tubuhnya menuju kamar mandi yang memang tersedia di kamarnya dan Yixing.

Well, tampaknya Joonmyun harus bermain solo untuk menyelesaikan _'masalah kecil'_nya.

**.**

**GG**

**.**

Yixing yang ditinggal Joonmyun pun hanya bisa menggulingkan tubuhnya kesana-kemari di atas sofa pertanda bahwa dirinya sungguhlah bosan saat ini. Terhitung ini sudah berlangsung satu jam sejak Joonmyun meninggalkan Yixing untuk bermain sendirian di ruang tamu.

"Icing bocan, Myunnie yung cangat lama." Kata Yixing yang masih asik berguling ria.

"Apa cucul Myunnie yung caja?"

Entah dari mana ide itu berasal. Namun, Yixing tampak puas dengan hasil pemikirannya terbukti dengan dirinya yang langsung saja berlari menuju ke kamar mandi yang terletak di kamar mereka berdua untuk menghampiri Joonmyun yang masih belum selesai dengan _'masalah kecil'_nya.

**.**

**GG**

**.**

_TOK.. TOK.. TOK.._

"Myunnie yung? Ini Icing. Apa yung macih lama?" tanya Yixing di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"…"

"Yung? Apa yung mendengalcancu?"

Yixing yang penasaran karena Joonmyun tak kunjung membalas ucapannya pun mencoba untuk menempelkan daun telinga miliknya di pintu kamar mandi. Namun, Yixing malah menautkan kedua alisnya ketika mendengar suara Joonmyun yang sedikit aneh di dalam sana.

"Ahhhh.. ahhh, Xingie, kau benar-benar nik-nikmatth"

"Xingiehh.. haahhhhhh ooouuhhhhssshhh.., I thinkksssshh I'm come—"

_BRAK!_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan mudahnya oleh Yixing karena Joonmyun tidak menutup rapat pintu tersebut.

"YUNG APA YUNG BAIC-BAIC CAJA? TADI ICING MENDENGAL CUARA AN-"

"Eh? Yung cenapa?" tanya Yixing begitu manik matanya tak sengaja menemukan Joonmyun dengan wajah suram di salah satu bilik kamar mandi.

Yixing yang sedari tadi tak mendapat jawaban langsung saja membanjiri Joonmyun dengan pertanyaan lainnya.

"Yung tadi cedang apa?"

Joonmyun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan gairahnya supaya tidak menyerang sosok anak kecil yang kini tengah memandang dirinya dengan tatapan polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Lalu, berdehem sebentar guna menstabilkan kembali intonasi suaranya.

"Hyung sedang.. hum~ bermain! Ya, hyung sedang bermain" Ucap Joonmyun sambil menampilkan senyum angelic kepunyaannya.

"Belmain apa?" Tanya Yixing, "dan cenapa Icing tidac diajac?"

Yixing yang sedang ngambek pun langsung saja cepat-cepat menghampiri Joonmyun, membuat sosok yang dihampiri segera kalang kabut mencari handuk untuk menutupi daerah privatnya yang tengah menegang. Namun, karena Yixing terlalu cepat sampai. Joonmyun jadi tidak bisa menggapai handuk yang letaknya cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan hanya pasrah membiarkan kejantanannya polos tanpa ditutupi dengan sehelai kain pun, dan yang terpenting adalah dirinya sedang naked saat ini.

"Hyung sedang bermain senjata, karena berbahaya hyung jadinnya tidak mengajak Xingie" Balas Joonmyun sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Mata Yixing menmincing curiga, dimajukan lagi tubuhnya ke arah Joonmyun yang sudah terpojok di bilik kamar mandi.

"Jadi yang yung maccud cenjata belbahaya itu ini ya?" Ucap Yixing sambil menyentuh ujung penis Joonmyun yang tidak tertutupi apapun.

"Ahh~ Shit." Desah Joonmyun saat jemari mungil Yixing menyentuh ujung penisnya yang tengah tegang saat ini.

"Bisakah Xingie keluar? Hyung benar-benar harus menyelesaikan masalah ini" Pinta Joonmyun yang kini tengah mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Yixing.

"Tapi yung janji jangan lama-lama, ya?"

"Iya, hyung janji." Ucap Joonmyun sambil mengecup bibir merah Yixing yang tengah cemberut.

Sesuai dengan permintaan Joonmyun, Yixing benar-benar keluar dari kamar mandi tentu dengan wajah merajuknya namun menggemaskan miliknya.

"Celamat belmain ya, yung." Ucap Yixing sebelum pintu kamar mandi tertutup rapat dan hal itu sukses membuat Joonmyun terkekeh kecil beberapa saat.

Setelah selesai terkekeh kecil dengan ulah Yixing, Joonmyun langsung melihat bagian tubuh selatannya yang masih saja menegang. Menghembuskan nafas frustasi, Joonmyun pun berucap.

"Aisshh.. Benar-benar."

**.**

**GG**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Age is Just Number<strong>

**Author: GabyGaluh.**

**Disclaimer: Character yang ada di sini bukan milik Gaby, tetapi fanfiction ini murni dari pemikiran Gaby. Terima kritik dan saran, tetapi tidak melayani Bashing Chara.**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Fluff, Humor.**

**Casts: Kim Joonmyun (Suho), Zhang (Kim) Yixing (Lay).**

**Age: Joonmyun!22tahun, Yixing!6tahun.**

**Pairing: SuLay/JoonXing.**

**Warning: ****PEDO! JOONMYUN****, OOC Tingkat Akut, Typo Bertebaran, Alur Pasaran, Bikin Pusing, Tidak sesuai EYD.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**GG**

**.**

**Beberapa hari kemudian…**

"Xingie ingin makan apa?" tanya Joonmyun yang kini tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yixing dan dirinya.

Walau jumlah maid di mansion mewahnya bisa dikatakan termasuk banyak. Namun untuk masalah sarapan paginya dan Yixing, Joonmyun selalu berusaha untuk membuat makanan itu sendiri. Tentu Joonmyun harus selalu memperhatikan setiap nutrisi yang masuk ke tubuh Yixing-nya, bahkan dirinya masih sempat bertanya kepada kepala pelayan di mansionnya tentang menu makan siang untuk Yixing.

Okay, kalian bisa bilang Joonmyun itu terlalu _over protektif_, tetapi untuk Yixing-nya, Joonmyun rela bila terus melakukan hal itu.

"Coociec dan cucu, boleh can?!" Teriak Yixing dari arah ruang makan kepada Joonmyun di dapur.

"Tentu saja, tunggu sebentar" Ucap Joonmyun yang kini tengah menuangkan susu kedalam gelas dalam genggamannya.

Joonmyun terdiam begitu gelas dalam genggamannya sudah terisi penuh dengan susu, menatapnya sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada botol kecil seukuran dua jari orang dewasa berlabel aphrodisiac* yang telah diletakannya di meja dapur sedari tadi.

_'Semprotkan tidak?'_ Batin Joonmyun bimbang.

Sekali lagi, Joonmyun kembali menatap Yixing yang sibuk bersenandung lagu anak kecil di meja makan. Menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, Joonmyun langsung memandang sayu Yixing.

"Xingie, hyung ke kamar mandi dulu ya? Lagipula kuenya sebentar lagi matang" teriak Joonmyun dari arah dapur.

Joonmyun langsung pergi ke kamar mereka begitu melihat anggukan dari Yixing. Dirinya sungguh membutuhkan tempat merenung saat ini, dan menurut Joonmyun, kamar mandi adalah tempat yang tepat.

**.**

**GG**

**.**

_**Lapar.**_ Satu kata yang kini tengah memenuhi tempurung kepala Yixing. Salahkan saja Joonmyun yang masih belum kembali dari tempat menerungnya dan membuat cacing-cacing dalam perut Yixing berdemo minta diberi makanan.

Yixing yang tidak tahan dengan rasa lapar yang tengah melandanya pun langsung melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya ke arah dapur. Begitu sampai di sana, Yixing segera melihat gelas berisi susu miliknya berada di atas meja dapur dan tanpa diperintah pun Yixing segera menghampiri gelas susu tersebut.

Diteguknya setengah isi dari susu tersebut karena rasa lapar yang tengah melanda Yixing, lalu diletakan kembali gelas itu diatas meja begitu rasa lapanya sedikit terpenuhi. Namun, manik matanya tak sengaja melihat cangkir berisi kopi milik Joonmyun sedang dihinggapi lalat. Yixing ingin mengusirnya, tetapi dia malah bingung harus menggunakan benda apa supaya lalat rumah itu pergi dan bertepatan dengan itu mata Yixing tak sengaja melihat botol kecil sebesar dua jari orang dewasa mirip seperti semprotan serangga di atas meja dapur.

Entah mendapat ide dari mana dengan sok taunya Yixing malah menyemprotkan hampir semua isi dari botol itu ke arah cangkir kopi Joonmyun. Senyum polos nan manis ala Kim Yixing langsung terpatri di bibirnya ketika melihat sang lalat rumah pergi menjauh, dengan girang Yixing langsung membalikkan tubuhnya guna kembali ke ruang makan.

"Xingie? Kenapa ada di sini?" Tanya Joonmyun yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu masuk dapur.

Yixing yang sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan Joonmyun langsung menyembunyikan botol semprot tadi di saku celananya. Tersenyum sangat manis dan polos digunakannya sebagai alibi supaya Joonmyun tidak menanyainya macam-macam.

"Icing lapal, dan Icing tadi minum cucu yang di gelac itu" Ucap Yixing sambil menunjuk gelas berisi susu yang baru saja diminumnya.

Joonmyun yang mendengarnya sedikit curiga, tetapi ditepisnya pikiran itu jauh-jauh ketika mengingat senyuman polos Yixing. Joonmyun dengan segera menghampiri Yixing dan berlutut dihadapan Yixing.

"Maafkan hyung, dan ternyata cookies sudah matang!" Seru Joonmyun yang sebelumnya telah mengecup bibir Yixing sebagai ucapan permintaan maaf.

Joonmyun langsung membawa Yixing kedalam gendongannya tak lupa sambil sesekali mencuri kecupan dari pipi gembil Yixing.

Dirinya kini tengah berjalan ke arah oven untuk mengangkat cookies yang telah matang menggunakan sarung tangan, tentu dengan Yixing yang masih setia berada dalam gendongannya.

"Nah… kalau begitu Yixing ke ruang makan duluan ya?" Pinta Joonmyun sambil menurunkan Yixing dari gendongannya, lalu kembali sibuk menyusun cookies buatannya di atas piring.

Begitu selesai, dengan cekatan Joonmyun langsung meletakan gelas susu Yixing, cangkir kopinya, dan sepiring cookies di atas nampan untuk dia bawa ke ruang makan.

Yixing? Dia hanya sedang duduk tenang di ruang makan sambil tersenyum lebar.

**.**

**GG**

**.**

"Coociecnya enac, yung" Puji Yixing kepada Joonmyun yang dengan tenang tengah menyeruput kopi dari cangkirnya.

Suasana ruang makan kali ini tampak tenang dengan para maid yang berjajar rapi di sekitar meja makan yang diduduki Joonmyun dan Yixing.

"Tentu saja, semua untuk Yixing harus enak" Ucap Joonmyun sejenak sebelum kembali sibuk menyeruput kopinya.

"Ah! Yung, tadi can di cangkil yung ada lalat, terus Icing usil dengan semprotan ini yung." Ucap Yixing sambil mengeluarkan botol yang sedari tadi dia sembunyikan di kantung celananya.

Mata para maid yang melirik-lirik takut ke arah Joonmyun dan Yixing sontak membelalakan mata mereka, pasalnya tanpa diberitahu pun mereka mengerti bahwa obat yang dipegang Yixing adalah…

_'Obat perangsang'_ Batin Joonmyun sambil bolak-balik menatap horor ke arah cangkir yang dipegangnya dan obat perangsang yang ditaruh Yixing di atas meja.

Joonmyun hanya bisa memandang Yixing horor, namun Yixing langsung membalasnya dengan tatapan polos. Dirinya ingin berteriak minta tolong kepada para maid tetapi yakin itu semua tidak ada gunanya. Dengan tiba-tiba Joonmyun merasa seluruh tubuhnya terasa memanas. Ia langsung menyambar segelas air putih yang terletak didekatnya dan menenggaknya sampai habis, tapi panas yang dirasakan tubuhnya bukannya mereda malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Napasnya mulai memburu seolah habis berlari.

Para maid yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menatap Joonmyun dengan pandangan iba, mau membantu tetapi bingung dengan cara apa. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati masing-masing supaya tuan mudanya itu tidak _'menyerang'_ Yixing yang masih polos itu.

"Hyung… mau ke kamar mandi" Ucap Joonmyun dengan nafas memburu.

Joonmyun langsung melesat ke kamar mandi begitu Yixing menganggukan kepalanya.

"Myunnie yung cenapa cepanacan gitu ya?" Tanya Yixing kepada para maid yang masih setia memandang dirinya.

_'Tentu karena obat perangsang itu, tuan muda'_ Batin mereka yang kini memandang Yixing dengan tatapan gemas.

_**.**_

_**GG**_

_**.**_

Yixing masih menatap pintu kamar mandi di depannya dengan pandangan bersalah. Joonmyun yang masih berada di dalam sana sejak dua jam yang lalu belum juga keluar-keluar dari tadi.

Yixing mengira karena dirinya, Joonmyun harus terus berada di kamar mandi karena sakit perut akibat obat yang disemprotkannya di minuman Joonmyun tadi, padahal kebenarannya adalah…

"A—agh! Ahh… Xingiehh.. Nnngh—aaah…"

Ya, Joonmyun sedang bermain solo di dalam sana.

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

"Yung? Icing boleh masuk tidak?" Tanya Yixing setalah mengetuk pintu.

_KRIET…_

Oke. Tampaknya Joonmyun kembali lupa untuk menutup rapat serta mengunci pintu kamar mandinya.

Joonmyun yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Disana, tampak Yixing yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan rasa bersalah nyaris menangis.

"Ada- ekhem- apa, Xing?" Tanya Joonmyun sambil berusaha menstabilkan suaranya seperti biasa.

"Myunnie yung butuh bantuan?"

Yixing yang melihat Joonmyun kesakitan pun berniat membantu. Padahal, ekspresi di wajah Joonmyun sekarang ini adalah ekspresi bergairah akibat obat perangsang. Okey, mungkin Yixing memang merasa sangat bersalah akibat membuat Joonmyun jadi seperti ini.

Joonmyun yang mendengar bantuan dari Yixing sontak tersenyum misterius sambil menatap Yixing intens. Yixing yang melihat ekspresi Joonmyun yang tersenyum langsung membalas senyuman Joonmyun dengan senyum single dimple miliknya.

"Bisakah… Xingie mengemut senjata berbahaya hyung?" Tanya Joonmyun yang semakin melebarkan seringai mesumnya.

Melihat Yixing yang menggangguk lucu membuat Joonmyun tak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum senang.

Well… Mana mungkin dirinya menolak kesempatan untuk mendapatkan _Blow Job_ dari Yixing?

Itu namanya buang-buang rezeki.

"Nah.. kalau begitu, bisakah Xingie ke sini?" Pekik Joonmyun senang yang justru terdengar seperti pekikan om-om mesum.

**.**

**GG**

**.**

**The End**

**Mind RnR?**

Aphrodisiac*= Zat sejenis sama obat perangsang, saya maunya disini bentuknya seperti obat semprot tetapi sebesar dua jari orang dewasa.

**A/N: **Hai, Menurut kalian aneh ya? Wkwkwk.… Sengaja dan tenang, ini bukan yang kata itu saya janjiin kok, soalnya yang itu belum jadi, dan anehnya saya malah menyelesaikan ini terlebih dahulu. Maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Happy New Year Semua. Akhir kata, **Mind RnR?**


End file.
